Countdown to Slayers Hellmouth
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: What happens if you take a show like 24, and mix it up with b.v.s., alias by sending it to the darker side of reality? the best kick-ass fanfic you will ever read! with lots of action, things blowing up and lots of ass-kicking, things could get chaotic
1. Chapter 1: Night Mission

**DISCLAIMER:**** What your about to read is a work of fiction. The names of the places and characters in the plot of this story is pure fan-based work. (Thus it's called "Fanfiction.") **

**I don't own the shows 24, CSI, ALIAS, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, or The Final Destination series. I don't own any of the characters or anything related to these shows, except my O.C. and the plot idea for this story.**

"**24"**** belongs to the respective creators of show. (Q-13 Fox)**

"**CSI"**** belongs to the respective creators of the show. (7-CBS)**

"**ALIAS"**** belongs to its respective creators of the show. (4-ABC)**

"**Buffy The Vampire Slayer"**** belongs to its respective creators of the show and comic book series.**

"**The Final Destination"**** Series belongs to its respective creators and writers for the film series. (Newline Cinema Films.)**

* * *

><p><strong>*WARNING DISCLAIMER:<strong>** *Claire Edwards is my O.C. (Original Character) so she belongs to me. So unless you have a written statement from me that allows you to do so, YOU DON'T have my permission to use her in your fanfic or any types of written literature that I agreed to or haven't been approved by me!**

**Claire Edwards (©InuyashaMoonlight634)**

**The same goes for this fanfic: unless you want me to go send the entire National Guard on your ass, I advise you NOT TO COPY THIS STORY AND CLAIM IT AS YOURS! **

**(Come on people you should know the law…but we all have to do our parts, so I put up the Regular and the Warning Disclaimers so you would you know before you get any stupid ideas….I'm proud of my fanfic's and work very hard on them. If I have to put them up on every chapter, so people will know I'm serious- than so be it…. but it's kind of a rule on to do so. Just saying….)**

***And I highlighted the most important parts in the disclaimers… so let's hope the computer accepts them… (fingers crossed)* **

**Now that we got that little message out of the way, please enjoy the First Chapter of: Countdown To The Slayers Hellmouth-Return To The Final Destination.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

**(24th Month of Confusion)**

**(Time: 7pm-8pm)**

**(Day: Monday)**

"**Shit!"** The young agent swore at the situation that sprung up.

Claire Edwards was in trouble now.

Deciding to do this alone looked like it might be more fun, but without backup, it made it seem like the enemy had the advantage. The enemy had more people, better weapons, and excellent strategies. But they had one problem...

They had forgotten they were dealing with a Dangerous Demon- a very Powerful Assassin.

A girl with dangerous brownish-black eyes and dark brown hair, named Claire Edwards.

And she was pissed off... **"Extremely" **pissed off.

As she inserted some magazines into her guns, she checked to make sure she had plenty of Kunai-Knives. The Kunai-Knives were a special weapon set that were made of pure silver, given to her by her Watcher-Sire: her teacher and trainer.

The knives were special to her, and they never left her side-no matter what happened to her or in special cased events.

That's why she got herself in the position she was in now:

On a balcony, in a factory warehouse. She had to steal some data plans from an enemy organization, to stop them from destroying her team's computer files, and to keep them from tracking her.

She pulled out a gun, and got ready to aim.

She saw a target and less than a minute, started firing at the enemy. Shouts rang out, as bullets started flying all around the warehouse. _**"As usual, they can never shoot right."... "So they can never keep up with my speed."**_ Claire thought as she used the **"THE HASTE":** A special technique that kinda looks like teleportation...

But you move faster than the eye can see.

...

But only Vampire's and Demon's are allowed to use this move.

"_**Can't you move faster or something?"**_ She thought, as she dodged the bullets that were aimed at her. _**"At least make this interesting, I'm starting to get bored**__!"_ Before the enemy could reload...

She attacked!

She hit, kicked, and basically ...

...

...

beat the living crap out of them.

Before they could recover, she found the holder with the disk's data plans.

The one she had to retrieve.

Giving a victory smirk, she ran off with the disk. As she pressed her pager to signal for her to be picked up, she heard voices not far behind her.

"_**Dammit!" "They must have recovered more quickly than I thought!"**_She thought, as she got her gun ready. As she was preparing to fire, she felt someone behind her. She didn't even have time to think, before a hand covered her mouth and throat, preventing her from shouting or breathing. She tried to break free, but the attacker was stronger and better trained than her.

He dragged her into the shadows, behind some boxes. She still kept struggling and trying to break free from him. "Stop struggling and keep quiet, right now!" the low harsh voice said to her.

She refused and still struggled.

"_**Never, you stupid son of a bitch!"**_She thought in her mind.

As she was about to bite down on his hand, she heard something, she thought she'd never hear again.

"Dammit Claire, stop struggling!"

When Claire heard these words, her heart skipped a beat.

"_**Oh No!"...**_

"_**No, this can't be real!"...**_

"_**This can't be real!"...**_

"_**It's not him!"...**_ She thought panickly in her mind, as he let go of her mouth and throat. As he spun her around to face him, she looked into the eyes of the one who she thought was gone forever.

Claire stared, shocked, as she faced Jack Bauer's angry glare.

"_**This can't be happening!"**_ She screamed in her mind. _**"This can't be!"**_

Before she had time to speak, she saw a look in his eyes that quickly made her shut her own eyes.

"_**He's gonna kill me, I just know it!"**_ She thought in her mind, knowing from her experience working with him.

"_**I'm gonna die, right here" – "Killed by a C.T.U. agent!"**_

"_**Killed by Jack Bauer!"**_ She told herself, as she waited for the deed to be done.

But instead, she felt herself being pulled toward something. Drawn to something warm and familiar. She then felt something come around her back. She then realized what was happening.

"_**He's hugging me!"..."Very weird and uncomfortable!"**_ She thought as he held her so close to him, she could hear his heartbeat and wondered if he could her panicking, beating heart.

"Where the hell have you been, Claire?" He asked her in a low voice, but without the anger from before. "You just disappeared one day, without leaving a note or anything." "What happened to you?"

Claire paused to think for a minute and said "I'm sorry Jack, but I can't explain it for now...but I will soon." She told him in a voice that was like a soft-low whisper.

"I know you must wait, but please for my sake stay away from me." She said, as she started to secretly pull out a hypodermic needle out from under her sleeve.

"Why?" He asked her with a confused look on her face. "Because, I'm not Claire Edward!" She said, as she stabbed the hypodermic needle into his back. Jack screamed in pain, when the sharp object was jabbed into his skin. But before Claire could inject the chemicals into his body, Jack pushed her off, making her go flying.

With a painful groan, he pulled out the deadly weapon from his back, then crushed it beneath his foot.

He turned to Claire, who was getting up from flying across the room. As he started to grab for his gun, she started to grab for a Kunai Knife. Just like Jack Bauer, Claire was strong enough to attack him and be able to keep up with him.

He was fast, but she was faster, and that made her experienced and dangerous. If he had no choice but to fight her, he was willing to take that risk.

Claire's hands trembled, as she realized the mess she was in. she didn't want to hurt him, but her orders were to get rid of any obstacles. Her mind was confused at what to do. But then, she remembered that she was forced to do this against her will, at the cost of never seeing Jack again, ...

**Alive.**

So, she did what was best in her heart.

She put back her weapon and stood up as she faced Jack in the middle of the situation. "I'm sorry Jack, but I can't do it." She said, as she walked over to him, slowly. "I just can't kill you, not even as an order." "I'll give you the disk for the director." She said, as she handed him the data disk. "S.D.6. will never get their hands on it."

Jack then realized, with the strange events of Claire vanishing. Claire stole the data-disk for a C.T.U. mission: posing as a double agent for S.D.6. to get the disk, she had to disappear from C.T.U. for a while, to acquire the disk.

As soon as she got it, she was suppose to destroy S.D.6. and come back to C.T.U. for delivering the disk.

That's why she never left him any knowledge about the mission. She knew he would be dead against her doing this kind of mission... one that would be risky and dangerous, for someone like her.

"Jack!", "Front in center, coz we got company!" Claire shouted to him, a he snapped back into reality. He heard the click of Claire putting ammo into her twin TAG 17 Pistol's and knew very soon, there was going to be hell over the damn place.

Jack prepared his Elite Pistol, as Claire waited for any orders to be given to her from Jack.

Claire was getting impatient from waiting to attack. Even though the enemy was S.D.6 field agents, she wanted to some major ass-kicking right now. If she didn't get some orders soon, she'd probably explode any second now. Then, out of nowhere, Claire sensed another presence in the area. She let out a deep growl from her throat, as she spied the S.D.6. agent take her aim at Claire and Jack.

Claire smirked, as she called out "A little late to be joining us on the fun eh, Sydney Bristow?"

The women gave no reply to the question.

Instead, she fired at Claire, who dodged the shot quickly.

"I give no answers to traitors like you...

...You pathetic-naïve, PIECE OF CRAP!"...

..."SOMEONE WHO IS NOT EVEN HUMANLY FIT TO BE CALLED A GOVEREMENT AGENT!"

...

"JUST LOOKING AT YOU MAKES ME SICK!" Sydney yelled at Claire in angry rage.

Sydney knew she had to destroy Jack for the mission to be successful, but killing a government agent seemed kind of wrong to her.

On the other hand, ... she'll get the chance to kill that traitor Claire Edward for free, ...

So why let this chance slip away and just grab it by the horns?

"_**I might get promoted for killing her and Jack at the same time, ...**_

_**So why the hell not?"**_ she thought, as she aimed her gun at the two targets.

Looking at the situation they were in, Jack knew he had no choice ...

but to give the ok for Claire to attack.

He just hoped nothing stupid would happen to Jeopardize the mission. Jack walked up to Claire and put a hand to her shoulder, to grab her attention.

"Alright Claire, you'd better start getting rid of them right away!" "We wasted enough time here." Jack told Claire in a low voice.

Claire nodded in agreement, to the command she was just ordered to do by Jack.

She grinned, as she ran up to the enemy and started firing her twin TAG 17 Pistol's at every enemy agent she could find.

She fired everywhere until her guns were empty.

The enemy raced to her to attack for the kill. But before she could shoot, Jack fire his weapon at them, as Claire's backup.

"Thanks, Jack!" Claire said, as she reloaded her guns with fresh ammo in less than a minute.

"You alright?" He asked her from his position as backup.

"Yeah, just a little tired and bored." She replied, as she saw an enemy come up to her. She gave him a side kick in the stomach, another one in the shoulder, and another in the head.

"But I wish this mission", ...

**(A** **punch in the head)**

"Had a little more fun" ...

**(A** **round-house kick to the second enemy from behind)**

"Then beating up" ...

**(A leg swipe-kick to them all)**

"Lame" ...

**(Another punch)**

"Idiotic"...

**(More side kicking the enemies to pulp.) **

"S.D.6 MORON'S!" One final jump kick to the face, and the enemy was down.

A shot rang out from behind Claire, as she turned around to see an enemy agent drop dead to the ground. Claire rolled her eyes at Jack in annoyance, for shooting the man, who almost was about to attack her off guard.

"Show-off!" She muttered under her breath, as she pulled out a device-box. She threw it to Jack, who caught it with one hand.

"Hey Jack? ..." Claire asked in a dark tone.

"Do you mind if you do me a small favor for me?" ... "Can you do your mission and finish it quickly, while I finish these bastards off?" She said as her hands started to curl and uncurl to what looked like claws. Her eyes glowed with fire, as she stared at all the enemy agents that were closing in on her.

"Because these idiots, are really starting to get me pissed off...**RIGHT NOW!"** She growled darkly, as her face turned into an angry snarl.

"**EVERY LAST DAMN ONE OF THEM!" **She said as she ran off to attack the enemy, viscously.

Jack nodded and went to do his own mission. He'd meet up with her when she was done, or if she needed help from backup.

But for now...

He'd let her just be left alone, doing her own thing...

While she burned off some energy.

Claire roared, as she slashed at the enemy men like paper. She jumped out of the way to dodge enemy fire.

"**YOU ****DARE**** SHOOT AT ME?" **She thought angerly, as she used **"THE HASTE"** to move even faster.

"**YOU DAMN MORONS!" **She yelled as she slashed the men with her claws, all over them many times.

More agents came to attack, but Claire fired her guns at them, until they were empty. While the enemy reloaded, she used **"THE HASTE" **to move from box to box at a fast speed, while attacking the agents.

She punched,

Kicked,

Hit,

Clawed,

Jumped and attacked with every bit of strength she had. She was really breathing hard with exhaustion, when Sydney came in for the kill. She tried to kick Claire, but Claire blocked her attack.

"DAMN BITCH!" Sydney spat out, as she attacked again, to be blocked again.

Claire glared at her with eyes that burned a blood red.

"**Who do you think I am, little girl?"...**

"**A stuck-up agent wannabe, who loves being used by people like you and then marked as a traitor?"... **

"**Or someone who's playing around with people's minds for shits and giggles?" **Claire said in a dark growly voice, as she walked over to Sydney.

Then, Claire started to laugh.

It came out dark and evil, like a she-devil.

"**DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH, YOU STUPID FOOL!"**

"**YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME, SO KEEP YOUR DAMN MOUTH SHUT!" **She said angerly to Sydney, as she punched her in the head.

Sydney's head snapped back, but recovered quickly and counter-attacked Claire with a hard roundhouse attack. Claire flew into the wall, hardly and fell...

Only to be smacked onto the floor. She groaned in pain, as she forced herself up, to continue the fight.

Sydney stared at her in confusion.

"What the hell are you?" ... "You shouldn't be even moving, after that kick!" She said in a harsh tone.

"**You're right!" ...**

"**BUT NOT UNTIL I'VE KICKED YOUR ASS FIRST!" **

Claire told her, as she used **"THE HASTE" **once again in battle.

"_**Where the hell?" ... **_Sydney thought as she searched for her enemy.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"...

...

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Sydney demanded.

...

...

"**Behind you!" **A voice whispered in her ear.

Sydney gasped in shock, as she was thrown through the air and landed in a box pile. Sydney stared at Claire, as she got up knowing she was defeated. She pressed on her pager, to be retrieved for her and her team.

"THIS ISN'T OVER CLAIRE!" Sydney yelled to her, as she escaped from the wherehouse.

Claire stared for a couple of seconds, then fell to the floor, passed out.

She knew, she had used too much power this time.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought heard Jack call her name from someplace far away.

"_**Don't come near me Jack!" ...**_

"_**Don't come!" **_She thought in her mind, until it went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>And we are finally done with the first Chapter. Took a heck of a long time for me to write it, so please review and don't be afraid to comment. <strong>

**The second Chapter will take awhile, so please have some patients. I really don't want to have to put up that warning disclaimer again, so for the love of all that is good in life, OBEY THE DISCLAIMER! Thanxs for taking the time and see you again...with chapter two. ~RED DAWN AND PARTY ON!~**


	2. Chapter 2: Sydney's Secret ShadowDeal

**DISCLAIMER:**** What you're about to read is a work of fiction. The names of the places and characters in the plot of this story are pure fan-based work. (Thus it's called "Fanfiction.") **

**I don't own the shows 24, CSI, ALIAS, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, or The Final Destination series. I don't own any of the characters or anything related to these shows, except my O.C. and the plot idea for this story.**

"**24"**** belongs to the respective creators of show. (Q-13 Fox)**

"**CSI"**** belongs to the respective creators of the show. (7-CBS)**

"**ALIAS"**** belongs to its respective creators of the show. (4-ABC)**

"**Buffy The Vampire Slayer"**** belongs to its respective creators of the show and comic book series.**

"**The Final Destination"**** Series belongs to its respective creators and writers for the film series. (Newline Cinema Films.)**

***WARNING DISCLAIMER:**** *Claire Edwards is my O.C. (Original Character) so she belongs to me. So unless you have a written statement from me that allows you to do so, YOU DON'T have my permission to use her in your fanfic or any types of written literature that I agreed to or haven't been approved by me!**

**Claire Edwards (©InuyashaMoonlight634)**

**So I have decided to continue with the story thanks to **Maverick500 who reviewed the first chapter, as a reward for being the first reviewer, I give you a digital cookie. *hands out digital cookie.* so on to the next chapter, which took me last night to finish it on paper~*~,*whew…* but to make things more fun, I'm adding a song as the inspiring/background for each chapter. *which is what I've been to most of my fanfic's. So we start off with:

**Crossfade**** – "Cold". Hope you enjoy this chapter, which set off the (***_**1)**_** b.v.s. part!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

Sydney's Secret Shadow-Deal

"**Dammit!**

…**She got me good this time!" Sydney groaned as she put on some anti-biotic ointment on the scratch that she had on her arm. She was in the first-aid room at her base's HQ. She got back from her fight, almost losing her life to that Demon girl Claire.**

**Claire…Edwards.**

**Just thinking about her made Sydney's blood boil with rage. She couldn't believe that little girl made a fool of her. Not only was she acting like a traitor, but she was just using Sydney's team as pawns in her own little game of cat and mouse.**

"_I quiet CTU…I just couldn't deal with them anymore."_

"_This is something different…I know I've asked you to switched sides before, but why did you do it now? _

_What made you want to leave now?"_

"_That's none of your business Sydney! ...Now, will you let be join or what?" _

"_Fine, Claire. Don't blame me if he finds out your gone..."_

"_Don't worry...he won't!"_

"_**Dammit**__**, when I get my hands on her…I'll ring her damn neck into the fucking ground!"**_Sydney thought as she felt a presence in the room.

"Now, now, love. If you thought of things like that, you would never get allowed to work in the field again...

...

And you would be eaten alive." A soft English accented voice said as she glared at the figure who had just entered the room.

"What the hell are you doing here, Spike **(*2)?** I thought you hated coming here, because the government is tracking you or something." Sydney growled as the man came closer to her, in a slippery walking way, almost like a snake on the hunt.

"Oh please. They can never catch me… not even if they had the demons of hell coming to me in the thousand folds….

He, you humans are soooo worthless…

But your blood is very tasty to me." He whispered to her, flashing a set of Vampire fangs in her face, making her face go pale for a few seconds in fear.

The blond Vampire smirked at his trick as she realized at what he just did. She grabbed a pen and chucked it at the Vampire's head in anger. He dodged it with ease as it hit the back wall.

"Now, now. You better stop that or someone might get hurt. Remember Sydney? The deal we made?" He taunted at her. She glared at him, but knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah I know...don't remind me dumbass...

If I help you take down Claire, you in return will help me destroy CTU." She said.

"That's only if I get to kill Claire and get to drink her blood...

The **'Blood of A Demon-God'**...

The 'blood...of all the chaos in the world'. With that in my possession, nothing can stop me." He said as he smirked at the thought of having that much power.

He would almost be...like a god.

"And in return, for helping me with this little task and I rule the freaking bloody world, in return as a reward...

I would let you have some of my power and blood...

And make you immortal." He said as she leaned her head back to think about all that he said.

"After all... it was you who made the deal in the first place." He said as he held up his hand, which revealed a black and red triangle hexagon on the back of his palm. Sydney nodded, as she had a similar marking on front of her right shoulder, next to her collarbone.

This was the marking- the symbol of their deal. If she failed, he would take her soul and drink her blood...

Drinking her lifeblood away, until she was nothing but a dry useless corpse. He would make her death so painful, that she wouldn't have time to even cry out for help, as he would send her to hell in furious fiery pain.

"You know you don't have much time ... She'll be leaving for that job at the lab soon. If you want to catch her, you better move your ass!" She said, as she got up and walked to open the door for him.

"And don't you dare be seen or mess anything up... or all our plans will go up in flames!" She threaten him. He smirked at her, as he walked out the door...

Not before giving her a mock bow in a teasing way, trying to get her to lose her temper.

"As you wish... Milady." He said as he walked out the door, hearing her slam the door in frustration. He smirked in satisfaction, as he walked over to where Claire was now.

He knew that if he was seen, there would be hell to pay later, and that didn't look to good right now.

So, he walked over to where a fire escape was and jumped up in the air, in one graceful leap and landed on top on a roof building.

As he sat down and waited, he hoped today would be as much fun as he planned it out to be...

~End Chapter~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok I know this chapter is short, but I just started my fall quarter at school. So I can probably update this story about maybe once a month. *a couple if I'm lucky…*<strong>_

_**(*1) Buffy the Vampire Slayer (or BVS for short)**_

_**(*2) Spike is a character in buffy. He is a vampire whose nickname was "William the bloody" when he was human, because he tortured his victims with railway spikes. (Or when he was starting out as a vampire? I forget...better watch the show again...) **_

_**So I had a different idea for this story, which didn't include this part yet. So the idea is rewritten, which might make it better or not... **_

_**~*~ I usually write out the chapters in my notebook, and then type them out on the computer. But since I don't get much time to do them at home, I have to do them right after school, if I have no homework. **_

**Anway, thanxs for reading and get ready for Chapter Three...coming soon...****~RED DAWN AND PARTY ON!~**


	3. Chapter 3: Sacrastic Morning's

**DISCLAIMER: What your about to read is a work of fiction. The names of the places and characters in the plot of this story is pure fan-based work. (Thus it's called "Fanfiction.")I don't own the shows 24, CSI, ALIAS, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, or The Final Destination series. I don't own any of the characters or anything related to these shows, except my O.C. and the plot idea for this story."24" belongs to the respective creators of show. (Q-13 Fox),"CSI" belongs to the respective creators of the show. (7-CBS),"ALIAS" belongs to its respective creators of the show. (4-ABC),"BuffyTheVampireSlayer" belongs to its respective creators of the show and comic book series,"TheFinalDestination" Series belongs to its respective creators and writers for the film series. (Newline Cinema Films.)**

***WARNINGDISCLAIMER: *Claire Edwards is my O.C. (Original Character) so she belongs to me. So unless you have a written statement from me that allows you to do so, YOU DON'T have my permission to use her in your fanfic or any types of written literature that I agreed to or haven't been approved by me! The same goes for this fanfic: unless you want me to go send the entire National Guard on your ass, I advise you NOT TO COPY THIS STORY AND CLAIM IT AS YOURS! Claire Edwards (©InuyashaMoonlight634)**

So Thanks to Maverick500, who has reviewed the second chapter and gave some notes on the other chapter points, I think this story has a fan...keep up the reviewing, and let's hope the review's will get bigger…

**Song: Puddle of Mudd- Blurry**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter<span>Three: Sarcastic Mornings**

**(24th Month of Confusion)**

**(Time: 8pm-9pm)**

**(Day: Monday)**

A loud siren wailing down the street, made Jack Bauer wake up in alertness from the bed he was staying in. It took him a few minutes for him to process the events that had happened in the last few hours.

After finding the unconscious and wounded Claire, which he realized the wounds were had come from the fight between her and Sydney. Pulling out a first aid-kit, he fixed up her wounds as quickly as he could. It wasn't easy, considering how much the damage was...

She had received from the fights.

When he was finished taking care of Claire, he drove her back to his apartment. Even driving under the cover of darkness, he was careful that they weren't followed by anyone.

But time, ...

was not on their side right now.

He knew for her to make a full recovery, she needed to rest for awhile to regain her strength again.

But getting her into the apartment without being noticed by anyone...wasn't as easy as it looked.

Especially, since it was early in the evening and most people wouldn't be taken any notice of what other people do on the streets at night. It was the perfect cover up for them...

Now all he had to do...

Was get her inside without any problems on the way.

A small groan came from the backseat of the car.

She was starting to regain conscious, more quickly than he thought she would.

"**Guess ****the ****stuff ****in ****the ****first****aid-kit ****wasn****'****t ****strong ****enough...**

**it didn't even last for a the whole two hours...**

**this ****doesn****'****t ****look ****so ****good.****"** He thought as he drove near the apartment, parking on the other side of the street, where there was less light for people to see through the apartment windows.

He cut the engine of the car and tried to think of another plan to keep her under until they reached the goal line. He quickly looked in the glove compartment and searched for some thing that might work. After a few minutes, he found a small sedative that would work...

It wasn't very strong...

So the affects will only be temporary...

But with the time quickly running out, it will have to do. As he pulled the needle and sedative out of its packaging, he kept on eye on Claire making sure she wouldn't be waking up even more quickly.

Claire began to stir even more as she tried to collective her thoughts from her fuzzy memory. All that she could remember was fighting that little backstabber Sydney in the warehouse and trying to keep her from beating her...

And falling to the floor, feeling like she was dead tired...

So tired...

And somewhere in the back of her mind... a voice, a single voice, telling her to stay alive.

She didn't want to, but the voice urged her...

No, more like demanded...

That she stay alive.

So she obeyed the voice, as she used every cell in her body to obey the voice's words. She didn't remember the rest of the night...

Only that the voice kept talking to her...

Making her stay awake...

Refusing to let her get some sleep...

For whatever the reason why, she didn't know.

She was just forced to talk back to the voice, so she couldn't go to sleep either.

"You still awake?" The voice asked as she tried to answer as best she could, but her head was pounding very hard and the lights seem to start spinning.

"Yeah, just very dizzy...and sleepy..." She answered, wondering if he heard her right.

"Well, you can sleep later. I just need you to stay awake a little longer..." She didn't want to sleep later...

...she wanted to sleep now.

But as she tried to get up...

To silence the voice talking to her...

A sharp fiery pain, enraged her body, making her cry out in pain. It was like someone had poured hot lava all over her body and made her insides burn with raging hot flames.

"Hey, you shouldn't be moving just yet..." A powerful force pushed her down, from trying to get up.

Even in her current state right now, this force was more stronger than her...she didn't even have the strength to push it off of her, since she used most of her power during the fight.

The voice sounded even more distant as she saw the sky start to spin even more now.

They kept on spinning...

And spinning...

Until she thought they would burst into madness.

Hours seemed to pass by as she was forced jolted out of her sleep again.

"Hey are you still with me?" The voice seemed to ask her, as she sleepily nodded her head. she could hear a hint of worry coming out of the owner of the voice.

"What happened? What's going on?" She asked, trying to fight off sleep again.

"Nothing much...you went over you're limit again, huh Claire?" She tried to remember all that had happened.

As the memories finally sunk in, she knew how all that had happened during the night.

"Guess I did...no wonder I'm so tired..." she said, trying to keep the conversation going. Even though it was cold when she first started her mission, all she could feel right now was warmth...

that warmth you find, when you're wrapped in a soft comforting blanket or the heat of a roaring fire.

"Well, don't worry...just try to get some rest." She knew by the whereabouts of her location, that she wasn't in the last place that she was in before. In the last place, she knew she was in the warehouse, because she could feel the cold metal concrete ground that covered the floor.

Even when she saw the spinning stars, she knew she was still on the floor of the warehouse.

But now,... All she could hear...

Was a sound.

A very close sound...That was the sound of a heartbeat...

A heartbeat...

That wasn't her own.

She tried to get away, but she couldn't as she was pushed back into the warmth once again. Her mind tried to figure out what was going on, as she searched for other signs...

Her neck felt like it had a kink in it, since her head was tucked down against something...

Or someone.

She wanted to run, to get away, but she was too weak to even move a single muscle. She felt tired and numb...

Just hanging limply, wherever she was.

"Can I...go to sleep...now?" She asked as she felt a tightness around her chest as a **click **sound was heard in the distant. She could tell by the sound that it was a seatbelt and she was in the back of a car.

"Yeah...I'm just gonna give you something that will help you sleep better." The voice told her, as she felt a small prick on her arm.

She let out a small gasp as she felt the tip of the needle enter her arm. She always hated needles, no matter if she was at a doctor's office, or passing by a tattoo parlor. After a few minutes, the pain began to dull and she could see the stars start to spin, but more slower this time.

she could feel her eyes getting heavy as she tried to fight off sleep. But a warm hand, gently covered her eyes, as a way for her to fall asleep faster. It was a technique for making someone fall asleep quick and she knew it very well, having done it a couple of times on certain people in the past.

Only a few people could pull it off with a few certain conditions:

1.) The person who was doing the technique had to know all the proper ways of performing it without killing the sleeper.

2.) The sleeper had to be on a certain type of sedative that was long lasting and strong enough to knock out a full grown human being.

Some people could use this technique without the sedative, but they would have to be very skilled at it, as in doing it for more than three years. She knew she was fighting a loss battle, as the darkness came and sleep took over her.

The last thing Claire heard was the back of the car door being closed shut and the car engine started to roar to life...

As she was being driven away into the night...

As she relieved all those memories, just trying to get her focus back from being asleep for so long, the sedative was already out of the package and ready for it's job.

All this counted on was the timing...

It had to be done perfectly: down to the last minute. If they messed up even once, they were both screwed.

Jack knew all this and counted down all the steps in his mind, as he slowly opened the car door. He stepped out and saw that there was very little light then he thought, which would make this all the more easier.

As he carefully opened the back car door, He quickly pulled out the sedative and inserted the needle into her arm.

He knew when she woke up later, she was gonna kill him for doing this...

But for now, her being asleep was for the best.

Now the next step was getting into the apartment. Quickly and quietly getting Claire out of the car, he checked the streets on more time for any signs of danger.

Seeing that the close was clear, he carried the girl into the entry way doors of the apartment building, the darkness of the night making it almost impossible to see anything through it's thick blanket of darkness.

_A thousand steps later..._

After getting the door opened without any problems, the injured Claire was now resting on the couch and single position so her wounds wouldn't try to reopen with movement. She looked almost dead, with her face as pale as a ghost and not moving a single muscle. Even though he had been up for almost as long as she had been, he refused to let his body rest until he was sure that she would be alright.

Her wounds weren't life threaten...

but looks can be deceiving, that much he knew. You could have only a few bruises from a really bad fight, but the damage in the inside could be worse than you could possibly imagine.

He decided to stay by her side for a while at least for a couple of hours, in case she need found a book on the side table and started to flip through it. He looked at it for a few minutes then put it down...

And reached for the police scanner radio instead...

Placing it right by the book.

He had no idea why she kept the damn thing with her, but the scanner worked well... When they were trying to find any information that the news wouldn't cover. He turned it on and picked up the book once and started to read it once again, keeping and eye on Claire every few minutes, checking that she was doing alright.

This went on for the entire night, with Jack getting another book every time he finished the one he was reading.

Reading and checking, reading and checking, with the police scanner still telling everything that was happening throughout the city...

* * *

><p><strong>(Time: 8am-9pm) <strong>

**(Day: Tuesday)**

After checking up on Claire for what seemed like the thousandth time, he decided to go to bed to catch up on some sleep. It was only a few more hours till the city would officially wake up and he need some rest himself before he could do anything.

He tiredly walked into the bedroom and fell on the bed, not wanting to move a single muscle. He fell asleep, for what seemed like a second.

**(*Note: The actual length of time he was asleep was forty-eight minutes and ten seconds.)**

After having that little rest of sleep, he woke up and was more awake for someone who only had less than ten hours of sleep. But in his line of duty, this was normal for him. Getting this much of sleep in one night, was a luxury for him.

Now that he was more awake, he got off the bed and went into the next room, to check and see if Claire was doing ok. He hoped that her wounds didn't reopen during her recovery or while she was sleeping.

Especially if there was blood on his couch.

And that would mean, he would have to buy a new couch...

**AND ****THAT ****WOULD ****TOTALLY ****SUCK!**

Jack took one look at Claire, who was sound fast asleep. She kinda looked like a little kid, sleeping very quietly...

And wrapped up in a blanket, like a mummy.

**(*She ****had ****taken ****over ****his ****couch, ****and ****he ****was ****never ****getting ****it ****back ****again*) **after a few minutes had passed, Claire started to stir. She opened one sleepy eye and looked at Jack...

As her sleepiness, turned to anger.

"Is there a reason why the hell, you're staring at me this early in the morning?" She said in an angry grumpy voice, since she wasn't fully awake yet.

"Good Morning to you too Claire." He said sarcastically as he started walking back into the bedroom,... To go shut off that stupid alarm clock that had suddenly gone off.

**(*Which someone had programmed to go off at this time...Jack had a hunch it was Claire.*)**

"So...I guess I gotta go to the lab today and try to clean up the mess from yesterday's mission...

Yippee...

What fun that's gonna be, especially if that moron is gonna be there..." Claire said sarcastically as she sat up on the couch. She really didn't want to go, but she figured with all the damage she had caused last night...

She might have to get rid of their evidence...

If it proves of her kind's existence...

She heard a loud crash as Jack swore outloud. It seemed that the clock was messing with him and wouldn't turn off...

So he decided to end the war with the clock...

By throwing it...

Into the wall: smashing it into a million pieces.

"I guess you can end all your problems your way...By smashing or destroying them?" She said in a teasing way.

Her response was a grunt from Jack. **Translation: "Shut up and bite me freak!" **

Claire laughed to herself as Jack came back into the living room, heading straight for the kitchen.

"You want some coffee?" He asked her as he started to make some.

"No, I hate coffee!" She muttered as she slowly started to get off the couch.

Most people would be in shock to see her getting up off the couch and moving around after what happened yesterday. I mean she got beat up pretty bad and had a nasty slash wound on her back, that she probably wouldn't have survived it...

If she was a normal human being.

All her clothes were in shreds last night from all the attacks, and you could see the wound as clear as day, if a doctor examined her up close last night.

And all that blood...

The floor of the warehouse would be covered with it...

It was clear, that there was a body somewhere and the local crime investigators would figure out...

That someone was badly injured not to far from the scene...If they ever got their in time to find any evidence.

And that was her job for today: Get rid of any evidence from last night that would point them to her. She already knew that her wounds were all healed from last night, but she still wasn't back to her normal self.

It would be a few more days until she was at full strength again...

This was a normal routine that they were both used to:

Claire gets into a fight...

Comes back almost dead...

Next morning, all wounds healed...

Act like nothing happened and do it all over again. Some people would call that crazy, but Jack was used to it... Even after two years of seeing all the things that she could do, he started to get use to all the strange things that followed her like the plague.

"_You're the first human who hasn't wielded to me in fear. . . ._

_I can see it:_

_You're just like me. . . ._

_Death follows you wherever you go. . . ._

_Hehe, . . ._

_I like that about you!_

_. . . ._

_Alright then. . . ._

_I GUESS WE HAVE A CONTRACT FORMED! . . . _

_From now on . . . .**I****'****M ****YOU****'****RE ****DEMON!****" **_

He thought back to her words that day, which felt so long ago...

"_You __are __my __new __master.__.__._

_And I'm you're faithful servant, till the end of eternity._

_But if you try to destroy me in any way . . . _

_I'll cut out your heart out and send you to hell in flames." She told him with those fiery eyes of hers. _

"I'm leaving." Claire announced as she grabbed her shoulder bag and went over to the window. Jack never looked back at her as he forced himself to stare at the coffee maker machine. She never looked at him either as she opened the window and climbed out onto the fire escape, and closed the window behind her.

This was a normal routine for them: Leaving separate ways, so no one would know the secret that they had a master and servant.

But someone was trying to find out...

That sneaky bastard of a perverted vampire!

Spike, the blondish pale-haired British vampire watched the girl climb down the fire escape. He stared at her with a cruel smile on his playboy face. He couldn't help but take in her features:

A silk black shirt-two piece that hugged her body, black tight pants that went great with her long model like legs. Black knee-high boots and a short mini jacket completed the outfit, making him want to howl with excitement. But what captivated him the most were her exotic brownish-black eyes and dark brown hair, that flowed down her back that seem to beg him to touch it.

"Hello love, nice day isn't it?" He called out to her as she jumped off the fire escape to turn to the voice.

She glared in disgust at Spike, who sitting on top of the roof...

Of her apartment condo building.

"Hello Jackass!" She said in an angry tone to the British vampire.

"Why so rude love? I've been waiting for you patiently for a while to see you again." He said, acting like he was hurt by her words and grabbed his chest, acting like she had wounded him by stabbing him with a knife.

"Hey, do you want to know what I've been doing on this roof, while I was waiting for you to show up?" He asked, tapping the edge of the roof he was sitting on with his foot.

The one he was mentioning, was the roof he had been sitting and waiting on since Sydney ordered him to go spy on Claire. He had been waiting since yesterday evening, and he got bored from waiting for so long.

Luckily, their had been some teenage gang punkers who had decided to some roof jumping, like they were from the bloody freakin Matrix or some SCI-FI thriller pig-slop like that. So he had himself a go with the lads, to see if they had the stuff to be tough-shit. They didn't...

In his mind, they were weak as newborn babes and had no style at all for English-style boxing or a good old fashioned brawl. But at least they cured his forever long boredom for a while, before he beat the snot out of the stupid nitwits...

And had himself a little snack, since he got hungry after fighting those idiots. The gang-punkers screamed like a bunch of little freakin kids, being scared of the boogie man, when Spike turned into his Vamp form.

"What a bunch of bloody morons. Screaming like a couple of little girls." He said to her as she just continued to glare at him. "After I kicked their asses like any good English chap would, I went all Dracula on them. Blood wasn't all to good though, totally to druggie and sickly to my taste. But the best part of it all was their reaction:

You should have seen their faces when they saw my Vamp face...Totally off their bloody freakin rockers.

It was like those bloody drugs they had been snacking on for the last hour had taken them to the loony bin of crazy town." He said, as he started laughing at the image's he described to her.

" Maybe you should be with them in the loony bin too, since you're also insane too." She said sarcastically to the crazy-ass English vampire, who stopped laughing to catch his breath.

"Oh come now, no need to be rude love. I just wanted to see how you were doing." He said in his pure British accent. Even though he was born in England as a human, he still kept his British accent, when he first got changed into a vampire over five hundred years ago.

" I can if I want...And aren't you supposed to be chasing that Slayer, you love sick puppy?" She asked him, knowing all his habits and tricks like an open book.

He loved going after the new Slayer since he had already had two Slayers' that he killed in the past on his resume and was looking for a third. He had even mistaken her in the past for a Slayer and tried to kill her off two.

But finding out quickly that she was no Slayer... But something more dangerous and powerful made him think twice about killing her off...

At least for a while.

She had lived twice as long as him, and knew him since he first started out as a vampire. But when it came to fighting, they were evenly matched in a fight.

So in her book:

He was that annoying pest that she really wanted to get rid of by any means necessary.

"Yeah I was...but I only have eyes for you pet, you know that." He said as she started to walk away...

Not before giving him the finger: Flipping him off from behind.

"_I __love __you __too, __sweetie!__"_ He called out to her. She continued to walk away as she headed for her car.

Next was the lab where she worked: The crime lab as an undercover techie.

"**Hope ****they ****didn****'****t ****find ****a****lot ****of ****evidence ****today...or ****were ****both ****screwed!****" **She thought as she got to her car.

**~End ****Chapter~**

* * *

><p>~Ending Dialogue Chapter Preview<em><strong>~:<strong>_

**So I hope you're enjoying this story so far. And as you can tell, I used a lot of British phrases in this chapter. **

**Well, I'm not FULLY British at all and I don't have an English accent either. I ONLY have a tiny bit of English in my family bloodline-tree and sometimes I'll start speaking in British for now reason at all.**

***a trick that I have no idea how I can do it***

**And starting in the next chapter, I'll be having Q and A sessions for people who don't understand the series that are in this story. And it will also start off one of my favorite parts in this story...**

**Chapter Four: WHACK-A-NICK!*I Loved coming up with the title...* **

**~See ya next time!**

**~RED DAWN AND PARTY ON!~**


	4. Chapter 4: WHACK A NICK!

**DISCLAIMER: What your about to read is a work of fiction. The names of the places and characters in the plot of this story is pure fan-based work. (Thus it's called "Fanfiction.")I don't own the shows 24, CSI, ALIAS, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, or The Final Destination series. I don't own any of the characters or anything related to these shows, except my O.C. and the plot idea for this story. "24" belongs to the respective creators of show. (Q-13 Fox), "CSI" belongs to the respective creators of the show. (7-CBS), "ALIAS" belongs to its respective creators of the show. (4-ABC),"BuffyTheVampireSlayer" belongs to its respective creators of the show and comic book series, "TheFinalDestination" Series belongs to its respective creators and writers for the film series. (Newline Cinema Films.)**

***WARNINGDISCLAIMER: *Claire Edwards is my O.C. (Original Character) so she belongs to me. So unless you have a written statement from me that allows you to do so, YOU DON'T have my permission to use her in your fanfic or any types of written literature that I agreed to or haven't been approved by me! The same goes for this fanfic: unless you want me to go send the entire National Guard on your ass, I advise you NOT TO COPY THIS STORY AND CLAIM IT AS YOURS! Claire Edwards (©InuyashaMoonlight634). **

This chapter was written due the loss of sleep that i lost this week, due to my sis taken over my space cause of the guest we had at my house visiting from Michigan. And hope to write better for the next one...please review!

**Song: Adelitas Way-"Sick"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>**Four:** **Whack-a-Nick!**

Nobody liked driving to an early morning job, at Claire didn't like it at all. She wasn't a morning person...Not even in all the years she had lived didn't change the fact that she hated getting up in the morning.

She drove in angry silence as she drove to the "crime lab of torture" as she liked to call it in secret. Cutting the engine of the car in the silent parking lot, she stared at the building through the car windows.

**The building was almost like her:**

**It held many secrets that were waiting to be discovered from the inside, and all you needed… ****Was the right key to open it with.**

A tapping on her car window, made her jolt back into reality. She turned to see who it was that did the tapping, but she wasn't fast enough, as they had already left.

She groaned in annoyance, as she opened her door and stepped out. When she opened her car door, she did it hard so she didn't notice the person standing right next to her door.

So when she opened it...

She smacked him with the back of the steel car door...

**RIGHT IN THE FACE!**

The loud yelp meant nothing to her as she looked at who she hit. "Hello Nick, long time no see. It's been awhile since I made you fall on your butt like that..." She pointed out as Nick stokes **(*1),**getting up from falling over from the early morning face smack.

"I'm gonna be feeling that tomorrow…" He said, rubbing his sore face. She ignored him, as she walked up to the building, ignoring still... Nick's cries of "Wait up Claire!"

**As she opened the doors to the crime lab, she was hit by a wave of strong chemical smells of iodine and sodium.**

**There were so many different types of smells that were familiar...**

**But one smell, she recognized that she hated most of all...**

**The smell of rust, salt and metallic...**

**AKA: blood.**

**Fresh blood from a not nearly cold dead body.**

"So as I was saying... um hello? Anyone in there?

Yoo-hoo? Claire?" Nick asked Claire, waving his hand in front of her face, in a back and forth motion.

Claire snapped back into reality, as she pushed Nick's hand from her face and went to the front of the counter to sign in for her shift. She really wasn't on the morning shift, but she had a job to do...

A job only she could do.

And if she didn't get it done soon... she was totally screwed.

"Yeah, what is it Nick?" She asked him, not wanting to listen to him rambling on about those stupid fantasy footballs games. She finished filling out the sign in sheet and started walking away, with him trailing behind.

"Well, I was wondering, if you have time this week..." He started to say, but she cut him off.

"No and for the last time..._**I **__**DON**__**'**__**T **__**WANT **__**TO **__**GO **__**OUT **__**FOR **__**A **__**DRINK **__**WITH **__**YOU!**__**" **_She said turning down the offer for the tenth time this month.

A loud was heard from one of the lab's rooms down the hallway.

Nick glared at the sound of the laugh.

"Dammit Warrick, that wasn't funny!" Nick yelled at Warrick Brown **(*2)**, another co-worker at the crime lab and a really good friend of Nick.

"Hate to break it you bro, but yeah it was!" He said still laughing. "She turned you down 'REAL' good."

Claire walked away as the two friends talked about who knows what and other guy things.

She kept walking until she reached the room she wanted to be in. As she was about to open the door...

She hesitated for a minute, before deciding to open the door.

As she walked into the space, she was lost in all the things she saw. Her eyes wanted to see what was hiding in the walls of this office's containments.

She wanted to unlock all the secrets that were kept hidden in the heart of this open space of wonders.

As reality started to fade away once again and becoming lost in herself, she felt a tiny pang of a headache starting to come.

She tried to brush it away...But the pain, was too much to be ignored.

When she couldn't hold back the pain anymore...

A tiny force of mental force energy, somehow was able to push off the headache away. She could tell...

That it was stronger than her and was having that hurtful pain lifted off her mind, made the room a little easier for to her normal self again.

As she breathed a sigh of relief, she started to go back to looking at all the different jars and artifacts on the owner's shelf.

But once jar, caught her attention:

A small little container that held the skeleton of a tiny lizard. But it was the thing, next to the jar that she wanted to see even more...

A cage...

That held a furry Arizona tarantula spider.

The spider looked at Claire and started to move around. "Hello, Chris. **(*3)**How are you doing little guy?" Claire asked the spider.

Chris said nothing, as he continued to walk in his cage. She continued to watch Chris, unaware of the person who had entered the room.

He watched her, staring at Chris the spider with the eyes of a child with a new toy. She was the one who decided to give the spider the name of 'Chris', but no one knew the reason why she did it.

"_**So, What's this guy's name?" **_

"_**Don't know...**_

_**never thought to give him one, so he doesn't have a name."**_

_**... ...**_

"_**You poor thing...**_

_**Well, if you're master here won't give you one...I'll do it instead."**_

"_**Hey, you don't have to do that..."**_

"_**Well why not?... Someone took the time to give you a name, when you were born! So why can't he have a name too? That just doesn't seem fair."**_

"_**... ... You're right. He should have a name, it does seem like he should have one...tell you what? Why don't you pick the name for him? I'm sure he'll enjoy that."**_

_**... ...**_

"_**Ok, how bout...Chris? that seems good."**_

"_**Yeah, Chris sounds like a perfect name...Good Choice Claire."**_

"_**Um...What are you doing? with the calendar?"**_

"_**Writing down his birthday, of course!"**_

"_**But all you wrote was: Chris the spider gets his name day."**_

"_**That's right: the day he got his name,... is the day he now can call his birthday!"**_

"_**Geesh...You are such a geek, Grissom."**_

"_**Yeah I am...thanks for the compliment."**_

That was one of the very first conversations they had, when she first joined his team. She used to never say a word and barely spoke to anyone around the lab, no matter what anyone said to her.

Then she somehow...

Found a way into his office, even though the door was shut. He didn't know how she did it, but he found his door unlocked and with her in it...

Reading the books on his shelf.

And not just the normal novel's either... She had read his entire collection of extreme physiology textbooks and scientific medical journal textbooks...

Basically: She had read every book that he had in his office.

After trying to question about how she got in here in the first place, but failing to get an answer from her...

She started to ask him some questions about one of the textbooks, that she had just finished reading.

He was happy to answer her question about the book, since most people didn't usually get why he was into this stuff.

After answering, she asked another and soon the simple Q and A turned into a conversational lecture, that went for about two hours...

Each giving their own ideas about the theories and suggestions that were said in the books.

Time went by so fast, that she forgot the reason why she came today. After thanking him, she quickly left the office.

The next day,...

He tried something different:

He put a little bowl filled with things wrapped in paper on his desk next to another a stack of textbooks.

(This time one was about scientific life-forms, the second was about the Salem Witch Trials, and the last one was a really old copy of "Romeo & Juliet".)

After putting a pad of paper on the stack of books, he left the office to go talk to one of his co-workers.

He came back to his office, already tired from the argument he had to settle between Nick and Warrick for the fourth time this week.

As he closed his door, he looked towards his desk and saw that the bowl was empty and the books we placed on his desk in a straight line. He walked over to his desk to look in the bowl.

He noticed that the containments of chocolate were gone and the wrappers were placed back in the bowl.

He now turned his attention to the paper pad and saw what was written on it. He had left a little note on the pad:

"**Found some more books at a bookstore, that you might want to read. You can read them if you want, it's ok with me.**

**But I don't know which one you would like so...**

**I got them all. (hope you don't mind.) **

**I enjoyed the scientific life-forms myself. You don't have to tell me anything about them, but which one did you like? **

**Enjoy the reading, Kitten." **

**-G. **

Underneath his handwriting was a slash line to separate his words from hers. He started to read her response with the small child like handwriting:

" _**Thank you for the books, I enjoyed them all. As to answer your question:**_

_**Romeo and Juliet-That's my favorite. **_

_**Thanks for the chocolate.**_

_**-Claire Edwards**_

_**~And don't call me kitten.~**_

He laughed at her response, how it just sounded like a little kid who didn't like to be teased.

This little game continued for the next two weeks, until she finally had enough and decided to ask him to stop. But after getting to know her better...

She decided to let it go...

For now.

That was two years ago, when she first joined the Los Vegas Crime Lab after being recommend by a fellow crime lab techie. She didn't want to at first, but she decided to join anyway. Now, she was one of his best lab tech's in the whole building and always great to have around.

Even though she was young for her age, she was about four years younger than him...

At least...

That's what she told him.

"_**Looks **__**can **__**be **__**deceiving**__**...**__**" **_He thought as he quietly walked up to her, still focused on the little creature.

He got close enough, that he was right behind her...

But he dare not make a move or sound...for her to notice that he was even there.

He just stood there, unnoticed by anyone or anything.

As the minutes passed, the light from one of the windows, showed it's rays into the room. As it hit the office area, it started to cast shadows, where the two of them stood.

Claire didn't notice anything, until a dark shadow hovered over Chris's cage.

It wasn't her's...But of someone else.

She turned around and made a small gasp at who it was:

Gil Grissom,**(*4)** her boss on the graveyard shift.

She shook her shock, as she spoke to him.

"You're gonna get yourself in trouble, if you keep sneaking up on people like that." she said, trying to get him to explain his reason for sneaking up on her.

"Well, it's not like you done it to me countless times. After all, Kitten's need something to do during the day." He teased her as she started to get angry at the nickname, trying really hard to keep her cool.

But in her mind...

She was trying to find the equivalent way of kicking this guy's ass, as a fitting punishment for the nickname he always called her.

"I hate it when you call me that." She said, back at him, trying to keep the venom from crawling out into her voice. Even though she asked him before not to call her 'Kitten' he still did it anyway, making the nickname stuck with her, even though she hated it.

"Ok, sorry about that...please keep your claws intact." He said, putting his hand up in 'I surrender' motion.

Now she was feeling the regret for snapping at him...

And she really hated having to be regretted for something. She tried to put on a normal face as she started to talk in a normal soft tone of voice.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude to you." She said, biting back the erge of wanting to start kicking herself, for having to be apologetic to a person like him. "I'm just not having a good day today..." She started to say, but Gil cut her off.

"Let me guess...Nick asked you out for drinks again and failed right?" He asked as she nodded her head as a way of answering his question.

It didn't matter the situation or where they were: When a hot female comes to the picture...

That moron is like a dog to a bone.

"So um...Why are you here early? You're usually never here in the mornings." He asked her as she gave off a small smirk of a smile.

"Well, I could say the same thing to you...or do you want to figure it out the old fashioned way:

detective style?" She asked him, not knowing the answer...he would he give her.

**~End Chapter~**

* * *

><p>~Ending Dialogue Chapter Preview<em><strong>~:<strong>_

**Ok: just as a reminder, this chapter was rewritten so the original chapter wasn't this long. And the conversation memory of Grissom and Claire didn't happen in the original too..****But I decided to add a little bit of twist, just to throw you readers off. And this is also the second longest chapter in this story (coz of the rewritten.) **

**And now: **

**Q AND A SESSION TIME!... as you might have guessed:**

(*1 and *2):**Yeah ****I ****did ****add ****Nick ****& ****Warrick ****in ****the ****story.**

***this takes place in C.S.I. season's 1 and 2, before Warrick got killed off the show. (*spoiler alert for people who don't watch the show very much.*) And I apologize if I spelled Warrick's name wrong, so please don't throw rocks at me for it. ****If you happen to know the correct spelling of his name or know the real reason he got kicked off the show: please tell me in a review comment, so I can correct it for next time... **

(*3): "Chris the spider"-

**Ok: there is an episode in Season One, where Grissom is holding a fuzzy 'tarantula' spider? (no idea what type it was, have to watch episode again) and he's letting the spider crawl around his hand. **

**Then another character enters and she also gets to hold the spider. *****again, if you happen to know, let me know so can correct it for next time...* **

(*4): **Again ****as ****you ****can ****tell, ****but ****I****'****ll ****say ****anyway:**

**Grissom is boss of his team (Season One as a refresher course for everyone...). **

**And if you look at Episode One of Season One, it's the room Holly goes into with the entire shelves of "Stuff" (again, Season One people...) That's the room Claire enters in this chapter.**

**But unlike Holly... ****Claire likes the room.*****more will be explained in future chapters.***

**And before I forget...last one:**

**to answer another question from a friend of mine: I only get about 5 hours a day to write these up after my classes in the morning so don't feel too bad, if you have to wait awhile. I am busy with about six other stories that I'm writing at the same as this one...**

**Well, that's all I got for this chapter's Q AND A SESSION.**

**If you have any more questions, or comments on this chapter, just click that blue button at the bottom and I will answer them as quickly and accurate as I can with whatever knowledge that I know. ****But if I don't know the answer, I'll have to look it up... ****Which might take some time. **

**My knowledge on C.S.I, 24, BVS and Alias is very deep...****But sometimes I forget some things...**

**Anyway, thanxs for reading and hearing my raving ranting trivia. **

**Get ready and stay tuned for Chapter Five: Wolf Among Sheep.**

**~See ya next time!**

**~RED DAWN AND PARTY ON!~**


	5. Chapter 5: Wolf among Sheep

**DISCLAIMER: What your about to read is a work of fiction. The names of the places and characters in the plot of this story is pure fan-based work. (Thus it's called "Fanfiction.")I don't own the shows 24, CSI, ALIAS, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, or The Final Destination series. I don't own any of the characters or anything related to these shows, except my O.C. and the plot idea for this story. "24" belongs to the respective creators of show. (Q-13 Fox), "CSI" belongs to the respective creators of the show. (7-CBS), "ALIAS" belongs to its respective creators of the show. (4-ABC),"BuffyTheVampireSlayer" belongs to its respective creators of the show and comic book series, "TheFinalDestination" Series belongs to its respective creators and writers for the film series. (Newline Cinema Films.)**

***WARNINGDISCLAIMER: *Claire Edwards is my O.C. (Original Character) so she belongs to me. So unless you have a written statement from me that allows you to do so, YOU DON'T have my permission to use her in your fanfic or any types of written literature that I agreed to or haven't been approved by me! The same goes for this fanfic: unless you want me to go send the entire National Guard on your ass, I advise you NOT TO COPY THIS STORY AND CLAIM IT AS YOURS! Claire Edwards (©InuyashaMoonlight634)**

Really Short chapter, so don't get too upset….needed to fit this in sometime….anyway, enjoy!

**Song: This Providence-"Wolf in sheep's clothing"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>**Five****:**Wolf Among Sheep

**(24th Month of Confusion)**

**(Time: 9am-10pm)**

**(Day: Tuesday)**

"Well, I could try it that way, but then...It might be too boring." He said as she gave off a small laugh.

"Always trying to find the better side of life...how scientific of you." She said as she started to look in her shoulder bag for something. She didn't notice that Gil had turned his attention to a file on his desk and started to read it.

"So...are you gonna be at the staff meeting?" He asked her, as she found what she was looking for and stuffed it back into her bag.

"Yeah, might as well go to the 'sheep gathering' with the other lambs. She said in a teasing way to her boss. He stopped reading and looked at her.

"Sheep Gathering?" He asked her with a confused look on his face, as she started to walk to the office door.

She was about to open it, then she turned to him, with hard look on her face. "Aw, is the 'big lion' worried about the 'little lamb's safety?" She asked him. Seeing that he wasn't getting the point, she just shrugged her shoulders as she started to turn for the door again.

"Well maybe you have forgotten one little detail..." He said as she turned around the face him again.

"Forgotten what?" She asked him, not wanting to play this little game anymore. He walked over to her, as she just stood by the door, like a frightened deer caught in a headlight.

"**It ****was ****the ****lamb, ****who ****walked ****into ****the ****den ****of ****the ****lion ****in ****the ****first ****place...****" **He said as she jus tstared at him with her dark eyes. **"****And ****the ****lamb...****was ****never ****the ****same ****again.****" **He whispered softly to her, knowing that it would make her more annoyed at him, then ever.

But, she just kept staring back at him, her cool gaze looking back at him like a rabbit caught in a trap.

"Stupid annoying lion." She said, trying to get away from his controlling gaze.

"Fiery little lamb." He said back at her, as she finally turned around to face the door again, breaking his hold on her.

**She just couldn't stand to look at him like that. Every time he looked at her like that...**

**It made her want to dig her nails into his throat and rip his heart out, while drinking the warm, intoxicating lifeblood that followed through his veins.**

"_**You might want to be careful...**_

_**Coz this little lamb...**_

_**Could be...**_

_**A **__**wolf **__**in **__**lamb**__**'**__**s **__**clothing.**__**"**_She said to him in an almost whisper like tone, as a warning to him. Then, she opened the door and walked out of the office, into the hallway...

Her heart racing wildly the whole time.

**~End Chapter~**

* * *

><p>~Ending Dialogue Chapter Preview<em><strong>~:<strong>_

**Ok, just finished this chapter last night and typed it today with a few changes. So once again this is another chapter that got rewritten, the same as chapter Three and Four. I also had to make a few changes with chapter's Three, Four and Five, since I got their time sets wrong. **

***sorry if chapter times confused people* : (**

**Originally, this was one page, but with a few extra lines, it's longer. And in the original chapter, Gil and Claire didn't have much to say to each other… **

**But hey: things happen. **

**And no Q and A session today, so your off the hook…for now… but if you do have any questions, just leave a comment or review, and I'll be happy to answer them.**

**So Chapter Six will be coming sometime next month and I realize, this the second story that I've written that had made to chapter six! *party time!***

**~See ya next time!**

**~RED DAWN AND PARTY ON!~**


	6. Chapter 6: The PreDeath Vision PT1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the TV shows or movies that were mentioned in chapters 1-5. I don't own any of the characters that were mentioned in chapters 1-5. I only own Claire Edwards (©InuyashaMoonlight634) and the newest OC: Josh Miller.**

**Same rules apply that I have said before about stealing this story or my OC'S. *read them and remember, or I kick your ass, for stealing.***

***WARNING DISCLAIMER: *Claire Edwards is my O.C. (Original Character) so she belongs to me. So unless you have a written statement from me that allows you to do so, YOU DON'T have my permission to use her in your fanfic or any types of written literature that I agreed to or haven't been approved by me! The same goes for this fanfic: unless you want me to go send the entire National Guard on your ass, I advise you NOT TO COPY THIS STORY AND CLAIM IT AS YOURS! Claire Edwards (©InuyashaMoonlight634)**

**Ok, I have no excuses this time on why I haven't updated this story. The only one that seems good, is that my jumpdrive died and I didn't want to update anything. But now I have returned, and will try harder to finish all my stories. And I would like some reviews for this story, if you don't want to review, that's fine *I'll continue anyway until it's done dammit!* **

**So here's chapter six for ya: which starts off a three parter story arc! *our first one!*and also start the "The Final Destination" segment part for the story. *so now we have all the listing's in* enjoy, people! **

****Miss. Inu**: *shoot off shotgun in happiness***

**Claire: *Le shocked face*WHO WAS THE IDIOT, WHO LET THE AUTHOR HAVE A GUN? *spies guilty party* IT WAS YOU, NICK!**

***Nick bolts for his life***

**Claire: DAMMIT, NICK, COME BACK HERE! *Chases him like no tomorrow, as Author continues to fire gun, not knowing someone is gonna be in trouble soon..***

**Song: "Your Going down"-Sick Puppies**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The PreDeath Vision PT.1<strong>

_The boy couldn't tell what was happing to him. All he could see was the whole area becoming a bloodbath. He shouldn't have let his friends go into that wherehouse, when they were told that it was off limits._

_But Jessica wanted to go and so did some of his other friends. _

_So. . . . He decided to go anyway. I mean, what it was just a damn wherehouse…what the hell could possibly be wrong with it? _

_**Everything!**_

_He saw his friends ripped up bodies on the ground, claw marks all over their clothes and bodies, showing that they had never stood a chance against the monster that had killed them._

_He could see it as clear as day at how it went all down:_

_**First:** Jeff was the first victim, when a blurry figure, stabbed him through the chest._

_**Second:** Amy was over Jeff's body (she was Jeff's girlfriend) and she got a pole jolted through her chest, from out of nowhere as she fell on top of Jeff's body, dead on sight._

_**Third: **Mark was trying to get his sister, Sarah out of there but gets cut down, by claw marks, stabbing him deep…_

_**Fourth: **Sarah tries to help her brother Mark (who is still hanging on to life) get out of there, by having him lean on her for support. A tower of metal boxes tips over and crushes them both, killing them instantly._

_**Fifth:** Dean was in front of Jessica as a rope came out of nowhere and rapped around his neck . . ._

_Pulling him up to the ceiling and bring him down, as he was dead: hang-man style._

_**Sixth: **Jessica was almost out the door as she was also another victim of the slash attacks, shielding Josh. _

_That was the order on how the all died. And Josh…._

_Was the last one left…_

_The last one to live . . . in this horrible nightmare. _

_He couldn't believe that this was happening. The signs were there: Jessica's cell phone ringing, Dean's shoelace coming undone, a rock hitting Josh's head, Amy's slapping her brother for calling her an idiot. . ._

_Those were the signs he should have paid attention to, as they were warning him to stay away. He thought these things in his mind, as his grim reaper turned her eyes on him now._

_She stared at him, with the eyes of a killer: Eyes a deep crimson like pools of blood and wild darkish hair, as she raised a demon wolf claw at him, ready to slice his head off._

"_**You shouldn't have messed with me, little boy!"** She hissed darkly in his ear, as that was last he saw, before death took over and the fires of an explosion went off in his face…_

__- - - -.__

"**HEY, JOSH!"** A loud voice, said snapping him out of his trance, and making him turn to his friends. He looked at them with fear in his eyes. Whatever he just saw, scared the living shit out of him.

"Hey man, you ok?" Dean asked, as Jessica's cell started ringing:

The first sign…..

"Her phone just rang…" He muttered outloud, as Dean gave him a confused look. "Shoelace….shoelace…Dean, your shoelace is gonna…"

"Aw shit, great…my shoelace came undone…" Dean grumbled as he bent down to fix the shoelace.

_**My god, it was all coming true…**_

_**Just like he saw it….**_

Suddenly a rock was thrown at Josh's head, making him turn his head, from the shock. He stared in horror, ingoring the shouts of Amy yelling at her brother and slapping him…

Panic now entered his mind at that moment: They had to leave….

**NOW!**

"You guys, we gotta leave now!" Josh said, getting his friend's attention. **"WE GOTTA LEAVE, OR WERE GONNA ALL BE MURDERED!"**

That got their attention realll quick.

"What do you mean, Josh? Murdered? Are you high or something?" Dean asked, thinking his friend was pulling his leg. But Jessica could see that Josh wasn't playing around.

"Josh what do you mean? The wherehouse isn't that…" Jessica started to say, but a loud scream, turned their attention to the building, making them stop dead in their tracks. Even though they were a few feet away, what they saw would haunt them forever….

A single body was thrown out of the building, smashing into pieces as it layed dead on the ground.

"**Oh My God!"** Amy said, a she covered her mouth with her hands, as she was in shock, like her friends. Mark went over to the body and started to look it over. "Mark, what the hell are you doing?" Amy asked her brother has he examined the body.

"Guys…this guy…he's a cop." Mark said, as his friends looked him like her was crazy.

"No I'm serious! Look at him! He's got a badge." Mark pulled out the dead body's badge, that was attached to the belt.

He showed it to his friends, to show that he was telling the truth.

"What kinda of….person, could…do this…to a human?" Jessica asked, seeing some of the slash marks, that were still visible on the body.

"I don't think a human did this. These marks are too deep, to be done by a human hands." Mark said, as he looked at them closer. "These looked like they were done by a…monster or something…."

"A Monster?" The others said as they heard a loud roar coming from the wherehouse. They turned their heads towards the noise, wondering what in the world what that noise was.

They must have mentally decided that they didn't want to stay their any longer….

So, they did the one thing they could only do:

They booked the hell out of their, running like the devil was on their heels.

But Josh took one look behind him, just for a minute. What he saw he would shock him forever….

A figure, that looked like a girl, walked out of the building, covered in what looked like blood. She had wild darkish hair and blood red eyes, with clawed hands, that looked like they belonged to a demon.

She looked at Josh, as she stared pools of fire and anger at him, like she had hated him for some reason…

Like he wasn't allowed to leave the area or something.

He shook the thought from his mind, as he went back to following his friends. He continued to follow them….

As an explosion was heard from behind them.

The blast was loud enough that it caught their attention. They all turned and gasped in horror and shock as they saw the building behind them, burning in flames.

Time seemed to move slowly for them as they saw the image before them. If they had gone in there, they would have been caught in that explosion and be dead right about now….

Something seemed to kick back into overdrive, as their legs were able to start moving again, as they continued to leave the area, not looking back.

When they finally got away as far as they could, they took some time to catch their breath. Dean looked as Josh, wanting to ask him a question.

"How did you know?...How did you know that would happen?" Dean asked his friend, who looked at him with a weird stare.

"Honestly…I have no idea…" Josh said, not sure himself on how he knew all this would happen.

And honestly, he didn't fucking care on how he knew. Whatever that was, it's over for now…

_**At least, he hoped it was….**_

__- - - -.__

Back at boredom Central as she called it, Claire was about to head to one of the spare meeting rooms to go to one of the boring meetings that were planned for the day.

She let out a groan as she heard a fast set of footsteps, coming her way.

She turned to see Nick, running up to catch up with her.

_**Great, another annoyance comes around….**_

"Hey Claire! Thank god you didn't go in yet!" Nick yelled as she turned her head, trying very hard to not roll her eyes at him.

"_Play it cool Claire. Don't let your temper get the best of you, just yet. You have to play normal girl, until you can find out if they have any evidence about the wherehouse." _Claire thought as she tried to put on her best fake normal face on.

"Yes, Nick, is there something I can help you with?" She asked, not wanting to hear whatever he had to say.

"Well, I was giving an assignment to go check out some weird shoot out place and I was wondering if you would like to come with me as a backup partner?" He asked her as she gave him a look, not knowing if she should listen to what he had to say or not.

"What's so special about this assignment?" She asked, deciding to at least listen to what he had to say.

"Well, it seemed ok to me….except for the descriptions in the file I was giving." He said, holding up a file that he was carrying. "For example:

Some of the dead bodies that were uncovered, had some unusual wounds, like claw marks…"

_**That got her interest real quick. **_

_**So, it looks like there might something worth looking into, with Mr. Blabbermouth talking his mouth out right now.**_

"Claw marks? Are you serious?" She asked, trying to hide the smile she wanted to give him, just to see the look on his face.

"Yeah, I thought so too. But as usual, boss wants it checked out and since you're the animal expert around here…" He asked as she cut him off.

"Of course, might as well. It's boring today, so I'll come with you. But don't expect this to be a partnership or anything." She said as she pulled out a cellphone.

She was about to make a call, when she saw her arm and let out a groan.

Her arm had a faint trace of the mark from a needle that was in her arm. She put two and two together as she clenched her cellphone in anger.

"_**That bastard! I can't believe he did this to me, without me knowing! **_

_**When this is over, I'm gonna kill him…."**_ Claire thought as she started to walk to the hallway to make a phone call.

She quickly told Nick that she was gonna make a quick phone call as she walked down the hallway some more, feeling the urge to kill someone at the moment…

_**And she knew who was the first person on her list….**_

__- - - -.__

She rapidly punched in the numbers as she waited for the person to pick up. She tapped her foot impatiently, as she waited for the person to answer. Her anger was about to get the best of her, when she heard the person pick up on the other line.

"Hello?" The voice of the other person said, as she was about to go after him, but heard other noises in the back.

"Hang on, it's an outside call.

I'll just take it in the next room…. Someone named Steve, no big deal…"

"_**Steve? Did he just call me Steve?! I'm seriously gonna kill him…" **_She thought as she waited for when she could talk. She started shouting his name to pick up the damn phone as she heard a door slam on his end.

"Hey not so loud ok? You know how it is in here!" He said, not wanting to get caught with an outside call.

"Well, then don't call me Steve, moron! Anyway, as why the reason I called….

**WHY THE FUCK DID YOU PUT A FUCKING NEEDLE IN MY ARM, YOU JACKASS?!" **She yelled at him, hoping maybe she blew out his eardrum as a punishment.

"Oh that….sorry about that. That was kinda a last minute rush decision….and the situation kinda had to have that done." She gritted her teeth as she heard his explanation.

"You do realize our contract right? You need my permission to do things like that." She said, in a calming angry tone, trying to keep her cool. "But…giving how the situation was…I'll let it slide, just this once." She said as she heard a sigh on the other line.

"But remember this: I don't give out freebies very often, so consider yourself lucky for now…do I make myself clear?" She warned him, making sure he got the message.

"Crystal." He said, getting the message loud and clear.

"Good, now listen carefully: it looks like some evidence was found at the wherehouse…" She carefully explained as she heard the person on the other line swore outloud.

"Shit, really? That's not good, not good at all!"

"Keep your cool alright? I'll take care of this. The person who was assigned to check it out was Mr. Jock flirter. And guess who he asked to go as backup?" She said, knowing that she could almost picture the smirk on his face. "So like I said, it'll be taken care of."

"Alright. Guess you get an order to do Claire: get rid of any evidence, any traces, don't leave one single clue behind. Make sure they can't trace anything back to us, understand? If you got no choice, burn the place down if you have to….along with them, if you have too!" The person on the other line commanded to her, as an evil smirk came onto her face.

"Of course Jack, whatever you say…." Claire said as an evil look came into her eye, turning one of her eyes, blood red. "Consider it done." And with that statement, she hung up on him, to make sure no one had overheard as, as a precaution. Her smirk never left her face as she went to go find Nick…

__- - - -.__

At the location site, Claire was starting to feel annoyed and annoyed. The entire car ride to the scene location was boring as hell for her, as Nick had tried everything to start a conversation with her. And she had tried everything to keep ignoring him, but she was starting to hit her limit.

_**So she tried this…**_

"If you keep this up, I'm not gonna ever speak to you for the rest of the year!" She said, in a low angry annoyed tone. That seemed to work, because Nick started to shut up for the rest of the ride there.

She tried to hold back a snicker at him as she looked out the window and saw that they were already at the sight. She silently thanked god, that they were there, as the vehicle was parked and the engine was cut.

She opened the car door and started walking towards the taped off area, while Nick went to talk with the officers at the scene. She moved part of the tape, so she could get into the crime scene area.

She walked over the area, as she looked over the area, trying to act like an investigator, but she was also trying to find any evidence to destroy….

She kept looking over as Nick did his own job. After a few minutes of looking, she found something. It wasn't much, but if they got a hold of this, it would place her at the scene…

She looked over at the evidence that she found: one of the bodies left over and some of the boxes that were destroyed….

She looked around to see that no one was looking as she bent down to crouch lower on the ground. She gave off another evil smirk at her findings.

"Sorry about this, but it needs to be done…" She said softly as she held up her hand as a small ball of dark fire came from her hands and covered the evidence, burning to nothingness.

When the fire was down doing its job, she used a dark aura to make it look like nothing was here. After she was done doing what she needed to do, she heard footsteps coming her way. She got up and turned her head to see Nick coming her way, with a confused look on his face.

"Find anything?" He asked her, as she shook her head at him, trying to make it look like she didn't find anything.

"No, I didn't…place was completely empty." She said, as he swore under his breath.

"That's just so weird. Not a single trace of anything to use as evidence. How can that be?" He said, trying to think of how this happened. Claire was about to answer when she sensed that they were not alone. She quickly turned and saw the figure of a teen, suddenly vanishes from part of the entrance of the wherehouse.

"Nick…..did you just..." Claire said, as Nick nodded his head at her.

"Yea, I did. Go get him, he might be a witness." Nick said, as he grabbed a portable walkie talkie radio and turned it on, to talk into it, as Claire went running off to catch the figure.

She ran fast, but he had a good head start. She wouldn't be able to catch up with him at this pace. So…she decided to improvise the situation a bit…

She saw some crates that were on the side of the building. She ran fast and jumped on top of them, ninja like and used them to help her jump onto the roof. She started following him via rooftops, as she saw his face look up and saw her chasing him via rooftops.

"OH, SHIT!" He said, as she jumped from on top of the rooftops and suddenly landed in front of his line of vision, landing perfectly on her feet.

"Hey there!" Claire said, as she smirked at him. "And just to let you know….if you try to run: I'll keep chasing you and hunt you down. So why don't you do me a favor and just surrender?"

"Okay, okay!" The boy said, as he held his hands up in surrender mode. He just hoped that she would go easy on him and not do anything crazy, like slaughter him on the spot…

__- - - -.__

Some time later, Josh was sitting in a room, waiting to be interrogated. He was arrested for snooping around a crime scene and trying to run from an officer. The room was sound proof and had black glass, so no one could see or hear what goes on in the room. He waited for some time, before someone entered the room.

The person who entered the room was none other than Claire Edwards… but before she could say anything, she saw Josh look at her with fear in his eyes.

Then, he did something, that she thought he would never do:

_**He started having a freakout meltdown…**_

"**KEEP HER THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Josh screamed at the top of his lungs, as he saw the girl enter the integration room. **

**He was about to literally shit bricks right now: his vision was about to come true…**

**This girl, was gonna kill him.**

"**Listen Kid…I'm not gonna do anything to you. All I'm gonna do, is ask you a few questions…" The woman named Claire said as she saw Josh starting to freak out on her, as he was having a mental panic breakdown. **

"**SOMEONE GET THE FUCKING COPS IN HERE! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Josh screamed outloud as he tried to get someone to save him from this monster in human form. **

**Claire was about having enough with this brat and his giant fat mouth…**

"**YOU WANT A MURDER, WELL HERE SHE IS! THIS THE MURDER YOU'RE LOOK-!" suddenly a clawed hand was in front of his face. **

"**OH SHIT!" He yelped outloud as he looked up in horror…. **

**As he saw the girl with red eyes instead of her regular eye color, staring back at him with a demon wolf claw instead of a hand.**

"**Now…what were you saying about a 'Murder'?" She said coolly, her voice dripping with darkness. Now he was really hoping to wake any minute now…**

**~End Chapter~**

* * *

><p>~Ending Dialogue Chapter Preview<em><strong>~:<strong>_

**Miss Inu: just to let you all know: there won't be any time clocks for this chapter or when I decided to put them back up. **

**Wow, can I make a suspenseful cliffy or what? **

**Even after my *ahem* little break on this story, I am once again, give you a jump outta your seat-Holy Shit-chapter moment… **

**Proving once again… ****That I hold the title of Master and Queen of Plot Twists. *can I stump people or what?* well, until next time in the next chapter my friends….**

**~See ya next time!**

**~RED DAWN AND PARTY ON!~**


	7. Author's Note:Hiatus&Discontinued Story

**Author's Note: Hiatus and Discontinued Stories**

**So as I have tried and thought of how to get this story done, but it looks like it won't ever happen anytime soon. So I have decided to put the story on the 'Discontinuation and Hiatus' phase. It will be in that phase for some time until I decide that it should be continued or say otherwise.**

**While the 'Discontinuation and Hiatus' phase is on, I will take the time to maybe do some re-writing, to make it be better, because when I was writing the first time, it wasn't going so well. **

**So I hope maybe a re-write will give it a better change for the best.**

**This isn't the only story that is getting the 'Discontinuation and Hiatus' phase. Many of my other stories are also getting the 'Discontinuation and Hiatus' phase notice. **

**So to any viewers or readers who watch on my page, I apologize with many apologies as best I can, that this is happening to this story and all the others that will be getting the 'Discontinuation and Hiatus' notice. **

**But I hope, you will still continue and support the other stories that will still be written. **

**So, again, I apologize and thank you for listening.**

_**~InuyashaMoonlight634~=^_^= **_


End file.
